


(space girl, i saw a lunar eclipse) looked like how i feel 'bout your lips

by Fake_Ruby



Series: you know the galaxies of my heart [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Pining Suki, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Suki pines for her best friend. Yue pines for the moon. (But maybe she's also pining for Suki.)
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Series: you know the galaxies of my heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113377
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	(space girl, i saw a lunar eclipse) looked like how i feel 'bout your lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to "(space girl, the only way that we'd end) was if you were sucked into a black hole." You can read it before or after.
> 
> Playlist for this fic:
> 
> Chasing the Moon by Mary Lambert  
> Explosion by Zolita  
> Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko  
> Night Go Slow by Catey Shaw  
> Watch You Sleep by Girl in Red  
> Moonlight by Ariana Grande

Yue is wearing a flowy white dress as she gazes up at the stars. Suki is supposed to be stargazing with her, but she can’t tear her eyes away Yue. 

She looks so beautiful, staring at the sky in awe. 

Suki wishes she could reach out to take Yue’s hand and place a kiss on the back of it. Instead, she clasps her own hand, squeezing as she turns her gaze back to the stars and tries to think of something other than her best friend. 

It’s not until Suki has yawned for the third time that Yue finally breaks from the trance she always seems to go into when she looks up at the starry night. 

“Let’s head back,” Yue says.

“Okay,” Suki replies, voice quiet.

They fold the blanket they had brought onto the grassy hill and begin walking back to their car. Yue’s hand slips into Suki’s and she rests her head on Suki’s shoulder.

“I had fun tonight,” Yue says.

“Yeah, me too,” Suki says. Her voice is fond, too fond, and she knows it.

Yue says nothing else, just turns her face up to the stars.

* * *

Yue’s socked feet rest in Suki’s lap as they sit across from each other at the library. Suki is working on an essay for her literature class and Yue is studying for astrophysics because she’s crazy smart. 

Suki’s not sure why Yue always feels so comfortable taking off her shoes in the library, but Suki’s not gonna complain about the casual intimacy. It barely even distracts her from her work, she’s so used to having Yue in her space. It’s both a blessing and a curse that she’s in love with her best friend. 

Yue is currently hunched over a book, loose curls falling into her face. Her brow is furrowed in concentration, and Suki wants to reach out to smooth the crease with her finger.

Yue looks up and catches Suki’s eye, smiling softly before returning to her reading.

Butterflies explode in Suki’s stomach.

She’s totally gone on her best friend.

* * *

“Thank you for spending the night out in the cold with me,” Yue says as they walk back to their dorm.

“It was no problem, you know I’ll join you any time.”

Yue is in charge of an astrology club that meets monthly to take a telescope outside and study the night sky. No one showed up tonight, so Yue had texted Suki and asked her to join her for yet another night of stargazing. It’s something Suki will never turn down. Seeing Yue in her element, happy and at peace, is the best thing in the world.

Tonight was extra cold so they’d huddled under a blanket together, sharing body heat. By the end of the night Yue had practically been in Suki’s lap.

“You’ve been joining me since we were twelve,” Yue says with a smile.

“And I’ll keep joining you until we’re one hundred and twelve.”

Yue laughs at that.

“I’m not sure we’ll still be alive at that age.”

“Sure we will. But we’ll be living on the moon at that point.”

“That would be the dream,” Yue says, staring deeply into Suki’s eyes.

Yue has always been obsessed with the moon. She’s wanted to travel to the moon the whole time Suki’s known her. Yet the way Yue’s looking at her, Suki’s not sure if Yue’s talking solely about her dream of the moon, or if, perhaps, Suki is her dream.

“I’m glad you’ve already decided we’ll be single together,” Yue says with a laugh.

“Of course, we’re stuck with each other,” Suki replies as if it doesn’t hurt that Yue just mega friendzoned with her. She was definitely reading into that look then. 

“I’m glad I’m stuck with you,” Yue says. “I love you. To the moon and back.”

“To the moon and back,” Suki replies with the same words she’s been saying since they were kids.

* * *

“Okay, I’m gonna hole up in the library all day but I’ll be back in time for us to eat dinner,” Yue says as she places folders and books in her backpack.

“Okay, I’ll wait for you,” Suki replies from her bed. She refuses to leave her bed until noon on Saturdays.

“See you at six. Love you, Suki,” Yue says, moving over to the bed to place a kiss on Suki’s forehead before dashing back to her desk chair to grab her backpack. “To the moon and back.”

“To the moon and back,” Suki replies as Yue races out the door.

* * *

Suki wakes up at two in the morning to Yue shaking her softly.

“Yue? What’s going on?” Suki asks as she rubs sleep out of her eyes

“I’m sorry,” Yue says. It looks like she’s been crying. “I don’t want to be alone right now.

“Hey. It’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?” Suki asks, sitting up.

“No. It was just a nightmare.”

That’s Yue speak for dreaming of the car crash that almost took her life when she was sixteen. 

“Okay. Come to bed then,” Suki says, lifting up one side of the blanket and allowing Yue to slide in beside her.

Yue makes herself comfortable and Suki rolls onto her side to look at Yue. Suki begins whispering nonsense about the show she’s been watching, and Yue smiles softly at their routine. 

Suki watches as Yue’s eyes begin to droop, and she eventually falls into a peaceful sleep.

“I love you, Yue,” Suki whispers. “To the moon and back.”

* * *

Yue and Suki are very drunk, which may explain why Yue is practically grinding on Suki. 

The flashing lights of the club bathe Yue in blue and pink, and Suki just wants to taste her soft skin.

A new song begins and Yue turns around to wrap her arms around Suki’s neck. She leans into Suki’s space, their breath mingling. Suki moves slightly closer, feeling Yue’s breath on her lips. Yue’s eyes close, and Suki thinks this is it. This is the moment when they finally kiss.

Yue pulls back suddenly, not completely, but far enough that Suki gets the message.

“I’m gonna go get a glass of water,” Yue shouts over the loud music before disappearing into the crowd, not even waiting for a response from Suki.

* * *

“The moon is so beautiful,” Yue sighs out. “I swear the night sky is just… magical.”

Suki studies the loose white curls that fall down Yue’s back, a few strands over her shoulder that cover the moon necklace Suki had gifted Yue on her eighteenth birthday. Yue wears that necklace every day. 

“Yeah… it sure is beautiful,” Suki murmurs in reply. 

Yue doesn’t seem to notice how late the response comes.

“I’ll be there one day. I know it won’t happen for a while, but it will happen.”

“I know it will.”

Yue finally tears her eyes away from the sky to smile at Suki.

“You have so much faith in me.”

Suki shrugs.

“You’re the smartest person I know. Dedicated, too. You’ve been dreaming of visiting the moon since we were kids and you’ve been chasing your dream for just as long. I know there’s nothing that can stop you.”

Yue’s smile grows at Suki’s words.

“I love you so much, Suki.”

“I love you too.”

“To the moon,” Yue says, slowly moving closer to Suki.

“And back.”

They’re real close now, breathing the same air. Suki reaches up to tuck a curl behind Yue’s hair, then drags her fingers through the long locks. Yue shivers.

“Are you cold?” Suki asks.

“No,” Yue whispers back.

Suki let’s her hand rest on the back of Yue’s neck and leans forward.

“Can I kiss you?” Suki asks, lips barely brushing Yue’s.

“Yes. Please.”

Suki closes the last bit of distance. Yue tastes like the mint lip gloss she always wears. The kiss doesn’t last long, only a few seconds, but Suki thinks it’s magical.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Suki says as she rests her forehead against Yue’s.

“I’ve wanted you to do that for so long,” Yue replies.

“Be my girlfriend?” Suki breathes out.

“Yes. Of course,” Yue replies, smiling widely. Suki smiles back, giving Yue another quick kiss.

“I can’t believe I get to call you my girlfriend now,” Suki says with a giggle, planting a kiss on Yue’s nose. “You’re actually mine.”

“I’ve always been yours. And I’ll continue to be yours. Forever. Until the day I die.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this makes what happens next even more painful


End file.
